mangalorean_catholicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Valdar
The best way to introduce Monica Valdar, the ICON of Mangalorean talents is with very few words ''' “Her Passion for Music and Passion for Fashion” ' Monica has claimed and maintained her place in singing with her own Right, in different languages and genres. She is well known in Arabian Gulf and Indian and Sri Lankan community as a lead singer. She can sing in Konkanni, English, Hindi, Kannada, Sinhalese, Swahili, Italian, French, Spanish as she is a multi lingual singer. She hails from the land of Loretto-Bantwal, about 30 Kms from Mangalore, and very rich in her talents and performances. She says her entire family members and aunt Florine Valdar supported her and trained her into singing and today we see a great performer in the music world. She has performed in All India Radio youth programmes during her teen years. She has performed in the music programmes of various eminent artistes like Henry Dsouza , Melwin Peris and under the guidance of Eric Ozario etc. She was one of the members of ‘Top Rankers’ beat group of Melwyn Peris at her age 17. She has made her own videos on facebook where she has gained many fans. Her video in remembrance of the Mangalore plane crash victims singing “What a friend we have in Jesus’ has literally brought tears in people’s eyes. Monica has given her shows internationally along with other Sri Lankan Musicians. She has also sung Solo song “ Chandne Fulthana” in the music album of Ajith Peter Dsouza and 'Chandnyachi Raath' in the music Album of Lancy Henry Moras. The songs have received excellent reviews and instantly became popular. And she has lent her voice in many other music albums thereafter. She presently resides in Dubai, and has formed her own band called SIMPLE with Thushara Kuruvittage and Vincent Rodrigues and their venture is known to be a successful name. Masters Degree holder Monica, works as a 'Business Associate' for a British company in Dubai and besides her regular routine office work, she is helping the budding and aspiring singers of the UAE by providing them a platform to sing through her TV program DESERT FLOWERS telecasted in Namma TV.The videos of these performances can be found on U-Tube & Facebook. '''Monica has judged singing competitions in the past. She was in the panel of Judges for a prestigious event ‘Gulf Voice of Mangalore – 2012 Muscat-Oman' Auditions, Employees-Talents Day 2012 held by Emaar-Dubai and for a singing competition held by Amchighele Samaj UAE-Talents Day 2012 and 2013, TULU PARBHA 2013 held in Oman which shows the recognition she has gained not only from our Mangalorean community, also by other communities as well. She is very popular among Sri Lankan Community and performs and sings for many of their major stage events and shows. Monica is a known name in Dubai for her outstanding singing performance on the stage as well as her humble nature. She is very religious and faithful. She always praises God almighty for blessing her with everything that she has. To conclude, Monica is a colorful person blessed with lots of talents along with simplicity